skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
casting Sacrum.]] Magic in Skies of Arcadia is organized into six categories, one for each of the 6 known moons. They range from offensive, status changing, life restoration and healing. The lowest level spells start off small, but grow more varied and as the color of magic is mastered more completely, upgraded versions become available to the characters. For example, the basic spell of the red magic category, red being the fire element, is a sort of air-burst explosion, with it's full power component being a blast poorly describe with the word "explosion." Much like other RPG's the names of the stronger spells are based upon the weaker ones, and progress upwards. Each class of magic has 2 major chains of spells (with the exception of silver.) The primary chain has four progressively stronger components all of which directly focus on their targets and their comrades, the secondary line of spells attempt generate status effects usually without actually damaging their targets. When a magic spell is executed successfully, the target(s) are summoned forcibly onto the magic crest of the old world civilization corespondent to the color of magic cast, subjected to the effect of the spell, then returned to wherever they were beforehand. These crests seem to have once been of superior cultural importance, but are only mentioned directly once during the story, when the one of the touchstones in Glacia ask about the "Purple crest" which "hides a number," the answer being two, which is the number of circles at the edge of the purple magic seal. The number of dots around the edge of the seals seem to correspond to the moons, although why which moon is which number is completely unknown. The number of the seals is also strongly reflected in the architecture and symbolics of many of the locations related to the crystals. (As a few examples, Recumen has 4 heads, the red crystal has 4 points, Yeligar has 5 major appendages, Zelos has 6 arms, the entire Soltice offensive grid is hexagonally (six side) based; the list is extensive.) The seals are in this order, from lowest to highest: seal of one; Life (green), Seal of two; Will (purple), Seal of three; Agility (blue), Seal of four; Power (red), Seal of five; Energy (yellow), Seal of six; Void (silver). Oddly the progression of the story has no relation to this order at all. Eventually players will gain the ability to use magic in battle. However, to cast any spells during a ship battle, you must obtain the item "magic cannon" from defeating Belleza. The spells are listed here in the order they are learned, and sorted into order of color classes. Green Magic Green Magic represents life, vitality, and nature. Spells in this catagory either heal their targets or attempt to poison them. The "Sacri" spell chain, which heals the target, is derived from the word "Sacred", meaning holy or revered. The "Noxi" spells, which damage and attempt to poisen, are of "Noxous;" meaning deadly or poisonous. Note: The sacri type spell chain does not require the magic cannon item to be used in ship-to-ship combat. Note: All healing spells restore octuple (8x) the normal amount in ship battles. For example, sacri heals 4000 instead of 500. Important note: Sacri chain spells can be used outside battle to heal party members and the ship, this is usefull especially during long dungeons. Sacri A feeble burst of life energy restores 500 HP to one ally. Costs 2 SP in battle, but is better used outside of battle. This spell usually becomes disused fairly soon as the game progresses simply because it is farely weak. Noxi A burst of poisonous gas cast on a single enemy. It deals significant damage for a low level spell, on par with crystales or wevles, as well as having a chance of inflicting Poison (if it dosent kill the target outright.) This spell costs 3 SP per use in battle. Sacres A bright burst of life energy restores 1000 HP to one ally. It costs 4 SP in battle, and becomes the mainstaple healing spell for a large portion of the game (given that sacrum costs twice as much SP.) Sacres and Sacres crystals (the item equivalent of this spell) are by far the most common healing meathod until Sacrulen is reached. Noxus Summons a powerful burst of toxic gasses that floods the field and strikes the entire enemy party. It deals severe damage to all enemies, on par with pyrum, with a chance of inflicting Poison on all enemies which survive. Costing 6 SP, this move is a good way to start a long fight. Sacrum A strong burst of life energy radiates from all party members, restoring 1000 HP to all characters.'' This spell will not heal unconsiance party members.'' Costing 8 SP in battle this spell can be a life saver, but is cumbersome for regular usage due to the high SP usage. Highly reccomended for usage outside of battle, doing four times the work of sacres for 1MP. Because this spell would have the same effect as Sacres, as well as the simple truth that there are no other allies to heal, this spell cannot be used in ship battles nor cast on the ship from the menu. Sacrulen The last and most powerful green spell, it summons a brilliant flash of life energy and envelops one ally in a green aurora of healing energy, fully restoring their HP. Oddly, it only costs 6 SP as opposed to Sacrum's 8, but given the utilitarian nature of sacrum, this is understandable. Sacrulen, and the related Sacrulen crystals become the favoured out-of-battle healing meathod towrds the end of the game. While it is extrordinarily implausible to have learned this spell early enough to try (requiring something on the order of 1500-2000 magic experiance to learn from 0), it can be cast without the magic cannon, and will fully heal your vessel. Red Magic Red magic is based in fire, heat, and power. The "pyri" chain name comes from pyro or fiery, and the "increm" chain name comes from increase. Pyri The air around your foes is ignited, causing a small explosion dealing mild damage to all enemies. Costing only 2 SP, this move is heavily used at the beginning of the game to clear the field of feebler foes. Increm Summons an aura of fire around an ally, infusing them with raw power to boost their attack and defense stats by 25%, noted by the placement of a red "up" arrow under the HP bar of the character effected. Costing for 4 SP, the effect is permanent in hand to hand combat, unless forcably removed, but the effect only lasts for 2 full rounds when in ship combat (2 sets of 4 attacks, or 8 attacks), after which the red arrow will vanish, and the spell will need to be recast. This move does not require the magic cannon as it does not directly effect the other vessel. The effects of this spell do not stack in hand to hand combat (for example, casting increm on vyse twice will not result in +50% attack/defence stats, instead the second attempt will "miss") but it does appear to be stackable in ship to ship combat, but to what extent is somewhat unclear. Pyres A magma-vein cracks the ground under the enemie party, blasting all opponents with moderately severe damage. Costing 4 SP and can be cast, this spell seems to be a favorate of the various foes fought throughout the game. Some players believe, in jest, that the pattern of the fracture lines formed during this spell may a japanese/chinese character with a meaning similar to "ka-boom." *Blog excerpt: "i summon... the japanese letter for ka-boom!!" ~Qprime Pyrum 4 balls of intense heat appear around the casting character, then fade away. Meteors (presumably the same balls of energy, now simply unleashed on your foes) then crash down upon all enemies for heavy damage. Costing 6 SP many bosses and larger random foes will use this spell as a bludgening tactic. Pyrulen The ultimate fire spell, and the final in the Pyri line. A focoused point of energy is summoned what appears to be several stories above the heads of your foes, which whines loudly as it gathers a tremendous charge before unleashing into tremendous, near-nuclear explosion, incinerating all members of the enemie party for severe damage. Costing 10 SP per cast, this spell is only used by two or three endgame class bosses, and is worth training for simply to see the animation. It is a very powerful attack, which can quickly become a fond favorate in the latter chapters of the game. Incremus The final red spell, it summons multiple auras of fire around all allies, boosting the attack and defense of the entire party by 25% for 16 SP. When cast in a ship battle Incremus generates the same effect as Increm but for 4 turns instead of 2. This move can appear very early in the game, used by some low level foes and mid grade bosses, but is usually not a serious concern. Purple Magic Purple magic is meant to be based in will, spirit, and force of mind, it focouses greatly around ice. The "Crystali" chain comes from "crystal", which comes from the idea of water crystallizing as it freezes to become ice. Sylenis is from "silence", and panika from "panic". Crystali A single foe is encased in a chunk of ice which shatters slowly away, tearing at the enemie for weak. Costing 1 SP, it is the cheepest attack in the game, and as such, the weakest. Unless cast by the player, this move rarely appears in the game. Crystales An massive ice crystal rapidly forms from below, forcefully impailing a single foe, then shattering, dealing considerable damage. Costing 2 SP, this move is common throughout the game. The "Crystales box" item is the perfered meathod of disposing of loopers, as it seems to in some way circumvent the loopers otherwise overblown defence stats and actually deal damage to the creatures consistantly. Sylenis A magical shell envelops a single foe, which is then sealed by a pair of crossed rings, entraping the characters voice and magic within. If executed succesfully, a red-crossed speach-bubble will appear under the characters HP bar indicating that they have been silenced. This effect is perminant unless removed for the duration of a hand-to-hand combat battle. Costing 2 SP, this move can be cast in ship battles to prevent the enemie vessel from using magic, however, the effect only persists for 2 turns. When the opposing vessel recovers magic capability, the player is not notified; the icon simply vanishes and the player will need to reuse the spell. Panika A dark cloud of chaotic energy forms around the head/primary sensory reagion of the targeted character, scrambling their mind temporarily. If succesful, the target will become confused, noted by a green spiral icon under displayed under the HP bar. Costing 2 SP to cast, this move can not be used in a ship battle, as the effects of confusion dont make any logical sence in the context of this type of fight. Crystalum Several large, smooth ice crystals rapidly curl around a single target, encasing it before slowly dragging it down in a slow crushing motion as the crystal falls away and vanashes, causing moderate damage. Costing 3 SP this spell is rarely seen even in the later game unless cast by the player. Crystalen The final purple spell, a forcefull rain of five or six massive shards of ice impale a single foe from multiple angles, encasing the enemie in ice for seconds before all shattering in unison dealing heavy damage. Costing 4 SP this move is rather powerful for its low casting cost, and dispite being rather difficult to access, it can be very useful. Only one foe in the game is known to use this spell in hand to hand combat, the final boss within Glacia. This spell is much more commonly seen in ship to ship combat. Blue Magic Blue magic is comprised of air and water, representing all fluids. Where the name "wevli" came from is unknown, but "quika" comes from quick or quicken, and slipara comes from sleep or sleeper. Wevli A swirl of air strikes one enemy for weak wind damage. Costs 2 SP, and will also hit any other enemies close to the target (this does not apply to ship battles). Quika Blue light spins around the party, doubling the speed of all allies or the ship at the cost of 6 SP. Wevles A rush of air swirls around an enemy, causing moderate wind damage to it and any other enemies (when not in a ship battle) nearby for 4 SP. Slipara Bubbles appear around all enemies and blue rings twirl, inflicting sleep for 6 SP. Wevlum A cyclone strikes all enemies for heavy wind damage at the cost of 6 SP. Wevlen A great tornado strikes all enemies for extreme wind damage. Costs 8 SP. Yellow Magic Yellow magic is electric. It also represents superiority, as the driln spells weaken foes. "Electri" is obviously derived from electric, though "driln" has no obvious origin. Electri A feeble bolt of electricity shoots forward, hitting all enemies in a line (when not in a ship battle) for weak electric damage. Costs 2 SP. Driln A cloud of sparks gathers around an enemy or a ship, reducing attack and defense by 25% for 3 SP. Electres A lightning bolt shoots forward and strikes all enemies in a line (when not cast on a ship) for medium electric damage. Costs 4 SP. Electrum A triad of lightning strikes all foes in a straight line for heavy electric damage. Costs 6 SP. Drilnos A clust of sparks gathers around each enemy, reducing attack and defense by 25% for 6 SP. Ship battles have only one foe, rendering this spell unusable. Electrulen After charging energy, a large bolt of lightning rips through all enemies in a straight line for intense electric damage. Costs 8 SP. Silver Magic Silver magic holds the power of the void, and controls life and death. Risan and riselem come from "rise", meaning get up (or, in some interpretations, return from the dead). "Curia" comes from cure, or heal/make whole. "Eterni" comes from eternal or eternity, representing the finality of death. Curia A bubble of silver light cures a party member or ship of all status problems short of unconsciousness for 2 SP. This is the only silver spell that can be cast in a ship battle, and does not require the magic cannon. Risan A feeble light from above shines on a party member for a 50% chance of riviving them from unconsciousness with 50% of their max hit points. Costs 4 SP. Eterni A number of large silver needles hover above and then pierce an enemy for a 50% chance of instant death. Fails on those immune to instant death, and costs 5 SP. Riselem A light shines from above and a cluster of small orbs of light appear around the edges, reviving one ally with full HP at the cost of 8 SP. Eternes A storm of silver needles rains down for a 50% chance of instant death for each enemy. Costs 10 SP. Eternum A cluster of silver needles pierces a single foe, followed by a huge one dropping in from above. It has a 100% chance of instant death, unless it hits an enemy immune to it. In this case, it will cause heavy non-elemental damage. Costs 15 SP. "Black Magic" One of the discoveries that appears in the Dark Rift is the Black Moon stone. The description includes a mention of a possible black moon having once existed. There are no black spells available, nor can the black moon stone be taken and used. Therefore, there is no black magic. Magic Items Many magic spells in Skies of Arcadia have an item equivalent which emulates the magic spell when used without consuming SP or MP. There are two types of magic items, crystals and boxes. Crystals emulate healing magic including Curia and the Sacri and Risan chain. They are single use items that can be bought from almost any merchant. Similar items include the Glyph of Speed and Glyph of Might which replicates the use of Quika and Increm respectively (there is no glyph for Incremus). Boxes emulate certain offensive and healing magic spells and can be used multiple times before "breaking". These items can be bought from the Mysterious Merchant and Osman or seldom dropped by certain enemies. Category:Game mechanics Category: Magic